Sekiwhat?
by CyberKrasher
Summary: Some people say that Fate has already decided our destiny. That we are the protagonist of our life and that the most simple action can change our and others future. Lets see what the action of someone out of Lady Fate grip can do to this world. (rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the anime/manga Sekirei. I only own my OC Krasher.**

* * *

Some people say that Fate has already decided our destiny. That we are the protagonist of our life and that the most simple action can change our and others future. Lets see what the action of someone out of Lady Fate grip can do to this world.

It was a peaceful night wen a strange black hole like portal appeared out of nowhere and a boy fell face first on the floor of a hospital room. He was wearing: a grey jacket with a symbol on his left shoulder which consisted of a black circle with a yellow gear and a 'K' in the center with four scratch marks on it; under it a T-shirt that had it's colors divided into white for the upper part with the words 'Dark' written in black letters, black for the lower part with the words 'Light' written in white letters and an '&' in the center with both colors; blue jeans pants and black sneakers. His skin was pale, his hair was a dark blue color and his blue eyes were covered by a blue visor that looked like it was made of some sort of advanced technology and it appeared to be fused with some sort of headphones.

"Of all the days, why that portal had to open today?" - the boy asked to no one after he stood up. "Tomorrow was the lasagna for lunch in the canteen and I will miss it. Just my luck." - he sighs sadly.

"Who are you and what was that black thing? Are you a ... Sekirei?" - a voice was heard behind him, chilling his blood on the spot.

 _'Oh God, I'm in deep trouble!' -_ the guy thought while turning slowly toward the voice.

That voice belonged to a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink pajamas and was lying on a hospital bed.

 _'Wait a moment! I'm in a hospital? Ok, now is not the time to think about that. First the problem and then the other things!' -_ he dreadfully thought to himself. "Please stay calm. I'm not a threat to you. I can explain everything, I swear! Ok?" - he said, trying to keep her calm and at ease. After seeing her nod, he calmed down too.

"First, I believe that I must present myself. Nice to meet you, my name is Krasher." - the guy known as Krasher introduced himself with a funny bow, trying to make her laugh.

"Likewise. My name is Hidaka Chiho." - she said with a smile.

"I know you have many questions for me, but first can I ask you two questions?" - Krasher asked her.

"Sure." - Chiho said a bit curious.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. Can you tell me where I am?" - he asked as he sat on a chair next to her bed.

"You are at the Hiyamakai Hospital in Shinto Teito" - she replied.

"What! Really?" - he asked her.

"Yes." - she said a little confused by his reaction.

 _'Interesting. I'll have to find out how this world works when I'm out of here.' -_ he thought with a small nod. "Ok, let's go to the next one. What is a Sekirei? I have the impression that these beings are not humans if you have confused me for one of them." - he said, and he noticed that she looked away to avoid his gaze. "From your reaction I think I've hit the nail on the head." - Krasher said laughing. "Since I discovered your secret, it seems fair to tell you mine. Do you believe in monsters?" - he said as he pulled out his phone.

"What?" - She asked him a little confused.

"Please promise me that you will not be scared of me." - he said as he passed her the phone with a video ready to start. At this point Chiho was more than a little confused. After watching the video she looked at him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry I will not hurt you. Those people have laid a trap for me because I wanted to protect the school from people like them." - he told her with a sad voice.

"What are you?" - She asked him a little scared.

"An Elementalist, but I don't know who really I am. You see, I lost all my memory. My age and new memory are the only thing that I remember." - Krasher said with a pained voice and one hand in his hair.

"What is an 'Elementalist'?" - Chiho asked.

"The Elementalist are and can control a specific element. I'm the earth one as you could see from the video." - After a moment he turn his head toward her. - "Now you'll want to know about that black thing, right?" She nodded. "That thing was a portal that allows me to travel between dimensions and it opens when there is a disturbance in time and space. This is what the Headmaster told me. You want to know why I used that portal, am I right?" She nodded again. "Because the dimension of my school is not the one where I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that Krasher." - she said sadly.

"Nah, it's ok. By the way, why are you here Chiho?" - he asked her.

"I'm here because I suffer from an aggressive, incurable virus." she told him with a sad voice.

"I guess it's my turn to say sorry. I have an idea! Let me tell you some of my adventures. I'm sure they will make you laugh!"

After some hours of story telling, Krasher acting like Mad Hatter while singing Melanie Martinez Mad Hatter and Chihos laughs later.

"How did you get confused with the girl's bathroom?" - she ask him still laughing.

"Hey! It was my first time in that school." - Krasher said with his head lowered in embarrassment.

"The sun is rising and I think I have to go if I don't want myself in more trouble." - he said as he was near the window. Krasher opened it, but before he jumps out he turned towards her to say goodbye.

"Well Kiddo it was fun meeting you. I promise to keep your secret and visit you again, but in the visiting hours this time." - he told her with a grin on his face.

Chiho waves at Krasher while smiling as he jumps out.

* * *

It was a nice day outside as Krasher was walking on the road aimlessly.

 _'Lets make a summary of what I found. Tokyo here is known as Shinto Teito, it's 2020, there is a Corporation that seems to have the name of a basketball team or something related to it and I don't know why, but every time I look at the photo of the owner of the hospital where Chiho is, I have a strong desire to kick him in the ass.' -_ Krasher thought as he walks and eats an hamburger. _'Thank goodness I had a few crystals from my previous adventure with me. With this money I'm ok for a few months.' -_ he thinks while keeping an eye on the small suitcase with the money and the shopping bag with the newly bought clothes in his right hand.

"Someone stop that thief!" - an old woman shouted.

Without thinking twice, Krasher knocks out the rascal with his right hand.

"Thanks for the help young one." - said the women in front of him.

"No problem. Can I ask you a question if you don't mind?" - Krasher asked her.

"Of course you can young one." - she told him.

"Where can I find someone who rents a room and it's a quiet place?" - he asked. She gave him the directions and he thanks her before going.

After wandering for a while, he found himself in front of a classic two level Japanese house.

 _'Who said that watching too many anime would do no good? Ok, I better ask for help if I don't want to sleep tonight with the stars.' -_ he thought as he knocked at the door.

"Good morning, can I help you?" - said a slender yet shapely woman. She has brown eyes, waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style and wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

 _'Thanks once again anime.' -_ Krasher joked to himself. "Good morning to you. Would you know where I can find someone who rents a room here?" he asked while scratching his head with his free hand.

"And why would you like to know?" - asked the lady.

"After traveling for so long, all of us want a quiet place to relax and I don't think that the big city is suitable for this."

"Oh? You are lucky because I have a room for rent and is the last one. By the way my name Miya Asama." - she introduced herself.

"Really? Thank you and nice to meet you." - he bowed out of gratitude to Miya. _'Anime Knowledge strikes again!' -_ he thought in amusement. "If you do not mind, would you please call me Krasher?" - he asked her.

"What an ... original name. Please come in." - she told him as she hid her smile with her hand.

"Hehe. Yeah I know." - he said scratching his neck. _'Miya gives off an aura of nobility and humility at the same time with an addition of something I can't put my hands on it. Interesting.' -_ he thought as he took off his shoes.

"The monthly fee for the rent is 50,000 Yen per room. Is that acceptable?" - she said to him as they sat at the table discussing about the rent.

"Of course, and if you want I can pay in cash even now. I need to know something else?" - he asked as he handed to Miya the specified sum.

"There is a strict set of rules for my tenants to follow. Under this roof it's prohibit: fighting, obscenity and illicit sexual activity."

"Don't worry, I will respect your rules."

"Then welcome to Izumo Inn."

After a little chat and a tour of the house, Miya took him to his room and told him the time of the dinner. Once alone he hid his stuff in the closet.

 _'Let's see what secrets does this world have for me.'_ \- Krasher thought looking out the window.

* * *

 **A.N.: Search my name on deviantart to know how Krasher looks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OC Krasher.**

 **Beta reader victor157**

* * *

The sun, that was shining through the window, hits Krasher in the face waking him up. He was greeted by an almost empty Japanese room, since he didn't have a lot of stuff with him.

"Man, what a good sleep. It's the first time that I sleep on this futon thing." - Krasher said as he stretched. " Yep, there's a first time for everything."

"Landlady! Would you spar with me, please?" - a voice was heard from outside.

"Hm? Is that Musubi?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. Musubi stop!" - Minato shouted.

"I take that as an 'yes'." - he said with a half smile as he goes to the window to take a look at what's going on. In the garden behind the Izumo Inn, Miya and Musubi were fighting among themselves. "Interesting, but I see that Landlady has much more experience than Musubi."

"No! Stop! Hold it!" - Minato shouted again.

"I'd better go down if I want to have a good view on their training. I could learn new tricks from them."

"N-no way! I ask my sister to loan Musubi some clothes and that's what she brought her." - he heard Minato's voice.

Krasher was about to greet him when he heard something that stopped him on the spot.

"She's got so much energy. Some day she and I will have to fight each other whenever we want or not." - Uzume said to Minato.

"Why will you have to?" - Minato asks her while Krasher thought the same question.

"That's just the way there is cos we are both Sekireis." - she told him.

 _'What the hell!? Musubi and Uzume are both Sekireis? Ok world, you got a lot of strange things here.'_ \- he thought to himself with a sigh.

"Miya! Breakfast! Some of us have places to be!" - Uzume shouted.

"I almost forgot. My new job starts today!" - Minato shouted as well.

"Good morning. Man, could you two scream louder because I can still hear." - Krasher said as he rubbed his ear.

"Hello Krasher. Sorry for that." - Minato said a little ashamed.

Uzume looked the other way while scratching her cheek with her forefinger.

Pretending that he has just arrived Krasher pointed to the fight.

"Sooo, what's going on there?"

"Musubi wanted to spar with Miya." - Minato told him.

"Ok. One last thing. I didn't know you were into that kind of clothes." - Krasher told him smirking.

"My sister took them!" - Minato shouted again.

Krasher noticed that Uzume was snickering behind Minato, but acted as if he hadn't noticed it.

"Ok ok. I better go get changed before the breakfast is ready. See ya."

As soon as he entered his room he took off his newly bought blue T-shirt and black shorts to get his old clothes on.

After breakfast Krasher returned to his room to take his visor, wallet and phone. Then he went down to put on his shoes and go outside.

…

"I have to find out if these Sekirei are a danger to the innocents, but where to start?" - Krasher wondered as he sat on the roof of a five-story building.

After five minutes of thinking he snapped his fingers with an idea.

"Hm! Wait a minute! If what I know is true, they have to fight each other and few are aware of their existence. Let's start to look for places with few human beings like dark alleys. At least I have a starting point for this mystery." - he said.

At that moment the image of spinning gears appeared moving around his feet. When the image was gone, he was wearing some metal black mechanical boots that looked like they were made of some sort of advanced technology and it had two pistons on it's back and two wheels for boot attached to the sides of his ankles. The wheels were not touching the ground because Krasher needed the pistons to use the **Cyber Spring**. He was using it to jump from roof to roof in search of those places.

While he was looking for clues, from the top of a building he saw something that made him recall horrible memories. Memories full of dead bodies. Many, **TOO** many corpses of innocent people of all races and ages invaded his mind.

 _'No. NO! NO! PLEASE_ _ **NO**_ _!' -_ he shouted desperately in his mind as he landed next to two bodies in a dark alley, leaving a small crater under his feet.

He was desperately trying to see if they were still alive, but it was too late for them.

"Are you a Sekirei? If so, you are late for these dead losers." said an arrogant voice from behind him.

"Why did you do that?" - Krasher whispered, trembling with rage and madness.

"Hm? It doesn't matter. Since you're here, why don't you become my Sekirei?" - the arrogant voice demanded.

" _Wh_ Y d1 **d** Yo _U d0_ **tHa** T!?" - he shouted with a distorted demonic voice. If that had not frightened the two fools, the bear trap like mask and his eyes full of twisted mad rage would have done it. In the distance you could hear cries of 'Have mercy!' followed by a hellish roar.

Two hours later Krasher was still angry and the pedestrians stayed away from him. If you asked them why, their answer will be **FEAR** , but not knowing the **WHY** of it. As he walked he noticed a window of a store that gave him an idea on how to calm down. With a smile plastered on his face and holding what he needed, he went to his new target.

...

It doesn't take long for Krasher to get to the hospital where Chiho was. As he entered, Krasher went to the lady behind the counter to ask where he can find her room. Once he received the information he went to visit her.

"Hey Kiddo, I brought you something." - he said as he gave her a chocolate box.

"Thank you Krasher." - Chiho told him with a friendly smile accepting the gift.

"So, how ar-. Is that Uzume?" - he asked pointing to the picture on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Y-you know her? How?" - she asked him as she sat on her bed.

"Yes, I do. She lives in the same place where I have found a room for rent." - he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"You see, she always comes to visit me and make me laugh with her costumes." - Chiho said with a smile thinking about the good memories.

"And she is a Sekirei."

"H-how d-did you k-know that!?" - she stammered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What can I say? I'm a good detective." - he told her with a snicker laugh. "Don't worry, I will not tell anyone the secrets of my friends."

"Thank you." - Chiho said with a sigh of relief.

"You know, I don't think we meet the same person now that I think about it."

"Why?" - she asked with a curios face.

"Because she barely wears any clothes the two times I meet her."

Chiho blushed when Krasher said that thing and he took the opportunity to teas her.

"Don't tell me ... that you love her more than in a friendly way!?" - he said in fake dramatic surprise.

"Em... I-I ...em." - she tried to say something while her face turned red as a tomato.

"Kiddo and Uzume sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" - he said smirking.

That turned her into a complete blushing mess.

"It's not funny Krasher!" - Chiho scolded him still blushing.

"You're not the only one to tell me this Kiddo." - Krasher told her calmly with a matter-of-fact face.

After a little chat and teasing Chiho (courtesy of Krasher) later.

"See ya Kiddo. Try not to make dirty dreams of we know who!" - he snickered.

"Krasher!" - she cried out, blushing like crazy.

He laughed like an idiot as he closed the door of her hospital room.

Before he leaves the hospital he greeted the lady at the counter. Once outside, feeling much better, he started again with his investigations, but first a stop by a fast food was a must.

…

While he was looking for clues before returning to the inn, he saw some smoke near the strange large forest.

"Oh my God! Many people will be in danger if that thing catches fire." - as he said that the image of the same spinning gears appeared moving around his feet and face. This time the wheels were touching the ground and the bear trap like mask was closed to protect Krasher's face who was using **Speed Mode** to get there faster.

 _'This dimension has a lot of strange things. Now the only thing we need is someone or something that controls the powers of the elements or an Elementalist to complete the thing.' -_ he thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I tried to correct my mistakes, but I'm not good as victor157 and Ikrani. I did my best and I'm proud of it.**

 **I enjoyed writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

 **I only own my OC Krasher.**

* * *

It was night when Krasher arrived at his intended destination and his boots and his mask disappeared into thin air. In front of the now "forest" gate there were the remains of two smoking armored vehicles of MBI. While he was investigating the scene, the sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. Having no choice he entered the park to hide behind the wall near the front gate.

"Straight from the front gate. What a flashy entrance. I wonder who is responsible?" - said a person with withe hair, wearing a long black coat with a mask that only covers his mouth and nose.

"Well well. Long time no see." - said a girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon and was carrying a scythe on her shoulder.

 _'Who the hell use a scythe in these days and is that black coat man Kagari?'_ \- though Krasher to himself.

"Speak of the devil. If it isn't number 43 Yomi." - said the black coat man disdainfully.

"Don't worry Homura. You are not the target I'm after right now. I came here to collect the Green Girl. Like the message said 'The first one there wins'." - said the girl known as Yomi.

"I'll never let anyone say something so callous get their hands on number 108." - said the black coat man known as Homura with a fireball in his left hand.

 _'I should learn to shut my mouth. Luckily they aren't Elementalist.'_ \- he though while face-palming himself - _'I guess Homura/Kagari is a Sekirei, but what these numbers means?'_

"I had a feeling you'll say that, but I'm on a schedule and I don't have time for you. Akitsu." said Yomi.

In that moment a woman with short, light brown hair and a face that is kept in a blank, depressed expression appeared with ice stalagmites around her. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage. The most noticeable thing about Akitsu is the crimson mark adorning her forehead.

 _'I'm starting to hate this Yomi girl.'_ \- though Krasher disdainfully. Then his eyes fell on Akitsu, more precisely her eyes. - _'It can't be! I recognize those type of eyes. Loneliness and the pain of not knowing where you belong. I never expected to find them in another person besides myself.'_ \- he though with wide eyes.

"Keep our guardian friend busy, wold you? Have fun you two!" - said Yomi as she jump over Homura to get closer to the main gate.

"Hold down!" - said Homura before being hit with a splinter of ice on his cheek.

"I'm you're opponent, not her. If I fail the task my master gave me I will be thrown away, again. Just like before." - said Akitsu.

 _'WHAT!? SHE'S NOT AN OBJECT!' -_ Krasher shouted in his mind - _'Calm down man! I need to find more about this, but first I need to stop Yomi. She looks like a bad guy character.'_ \- he thought as the image of the spinning gears around his legs reappeared and after that the boots reappeared as well. "You shall not pass!" - he shouted using **Cyber Spring** to jump and throw Yomi out of the park like a rag-doll. "I always wanted to use that line!" - he said laughing like an idiot madman.

 _'What is Krasher doing here!? Is he after the number 108 as well?'_ \- though Homura to himself.

"How dare you to get in my way!? Who do you think you are?" - Yomi asked him as she got up on her feet.

"Good question, but I don't have the answer." - he answered with a shrug.

In that moment someone else has decided to join the party and destroy the western movies mood.

"What are you two doing here Kagari and Krasher?" - asked Musubi out of nowhere.

Krasher was about to greet Musubi when she continues to speak.

"Hey wait! Kagari doesn't wear a mask. It's seems I'm mistaking you for someone else Sir. I'm sorry." - she said as she went to the park gate. Homura's reaction brought a big smirk on Krasher's face, but the best came when Musubi turned toward them and said - "Oh!"

"What is it?" - asked Homura.

"Take care of that cold now." - she said with a smile. She and Krasher waved at each other as she went into the park.

"You have a...cold?" - asked Akitsu and in that moment Krasher started laughing at the irony of a flame man having a cold.

"Hey! How dare you ignore me!" - said an angry Yomi distracting him from listening to the ice and fire Sekirei conversation.

"Did you say something brat?" - he asked dryly with a deadpan face.

"That's it! I will take your head as a trophy." - she said as she approached to cut off his head.

 _'It's so easy to mess with her mind.'_ \- he though avoiding the attack. Krasher took advantage of that moment to grab her by the neck and throw her against the wall, away from the main gate.

"I don't know what's going on here and I don't really care, but I want to give you a warning. Stay down if you don't want to have a shocking experience." - he said as the image of the spinning gears reappeared around his forearms this time. Once disappeared in their place appeared some metal black mechanical gloves that looked like they were made of some sort of advanced technology that covered his entire forearm. "A really _shocking_ experience." - he said with a mad grin as blue electricity came out from his raised left hand.

"I will kill you for daring threatening me!" - she said angrily, preparing herself to fight him.

To irk her more he start singing and listen to _S_ _et it off - Wolf in sheep's clothing_ _._ He knew that a clouded mind would bring you to your defeat.

At first he avoided all her attacks using **Cyber Spring** waiting for the right time to fight back. When the right time came, he approached her quickly to send a fist into her stomach. Yomi bent over and he attacked her with a double hammer fist on her back. Once on the ground electricity went out of his gloves preparing to use a move called **Electroshock** , but some big pieces of asphalt sent him flying against the remains of the two armored vehicles.

"Stop wasting time Yomi. You have a mission to do." - said a man. He is a tall Sekirei with messy silver colored hair and gray eyes and he is equipped with a sword. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. The sleeves near his shoulders has a single band around them. Sitting almost lazily on his waist is a belt that looks more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sits slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends are tied together by a leather string. The only other distinguishing features about his clothing is the black fingerless gloves he wears, a katana and the orange scarf he wraped around his neck and shoulders.

"What are you doing here Mutsu?" - she asked the man known as Mutsu.

"I was keeping an eye on you. You really are a good for nothing." - he dryly answered her question.

"It's that ba$t#rd fault!" - she pointed her finger at Krasher, who was already on his feet.

"Just go and do your mission already." - he coldly told her.

"Ok, but you must bring me his head. I'll add it and that girl's head to my collection." - she said as she ran toward the front gate.

That was enough to get Krasher's attention immediately. "Hell **NO!** "- he yelled using **Cyber Spring** to approach Yomi and stop her.

Everything would have been fine if not for the pieces of asphalt that were flying towards him. This time Krasher managed to avoid the attack, but by doing so Yomi was able to escape in the park.

"I'm sorry but I can not let you pass. The rules forbid me to fight against you, but if you dare to stop us I will have no choice but to do it. For this reason I ask you to give up." - said Mutsu to Krasher.

The gloves have disappeared while he was taking off his jacket and put it next to a car with his phone and wallet. ' _Something tells me that he is not joking around.'_ \- Krasher thought as he kept an eye on his new enemy. _'I guess I'll have to go all in and be fast if I want to stop Yomi.'_ \- he thought as the image of the spinning gears reappeared not only on his face and forearms, but also his back. Once gone, the gloves and the mask reappeared accompanied by a metallic black backpack made with the same futuristic technology. The gloves, the boots, the visor and the mask were now connected to the backpack by the cables that came out of it.

"Neither do I, but I will not sit down if an innocent is in danger! Be damned the day I'll do that!" - Krasher shouted using **Cyber Spring** to sprint to Mutsu.

Krasher was ready to throw a punch covered with electricity known as **Cyber Impact** in his enemy face, but Mutsu was faster than him and managed to avoid it and then kick Krasher hard in his stomach.

"You have some interesting stuff there boy, but you're too slow. Give up." - Mutsu said to his opponent who was on one knee.

"And you should shut up!" - Krasher shouted grabbing his leg to use **Electroshock** and then throw Mutsu against a wall.

"Forgive me, but I have no choice." - he said while from his metal backpack came out two futuristic cannons called **Crash Cannons**. Krasher took aim and after five seconds fired two blue beams of electromagnetic energy. Mutsu used his power to create some sort of wall to use it as a bait and shield. Then he used his speed to get the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry." - said Krasher as he was about to go after Yomi. His mind was so preoccupied with stopping Yomi that he didn't notice the grave mistake he had made in lowering his guard. That was all that Mutsu needed to attack.

"I as well." - said Mutsu after he impaled Krasher's left shoulder from behind with his blade.

Krasher used **Cyber Spring** to get away from him. Blood was coming from his mouth and out of his injury, but then blue crystals were formed to stop it and protect the wound to make it heal faster.

 _'S#!t, it hurts! I have to be faster and end it NOW!'_ \- Krasher shouted in his mind using **Cyber Spring** to jump on all surfaces without a precise pattern and attack Mutsu randomly from any and all directions. Doing so his speed, the confusion and damage on his opponent increased. Mutsu tried everything possible to avoid these strange attacks, but could do nothing when his enemy attacked him from behind with a combination of all the kinetic energy gained and his **Cyber Impact.** The blow send him into a car that was parked there. If it had been a human that was attacked he would have been paralyzed for all his life, if he survived it.

 _'It's time for the_ _ **Speed Mode**_ _.'_ \- he though. At that moment the wheels of his boots have been activated and two gun barrels came out of his gloves.

Krasher starts to fire his **Electric Bullets** from the gun barrels at Mutsu. He tried everything possible to keep his opponent away from him, but Mutsu managed to avoid more than half of the "bullets". Mutsu approached Krasher enough to stab him in his right hip and damage the backpack a little. Krasher done his best to control the pain and attack Mutsu with a punch in the chest and then a close range **Electric Bullets**. That countermove was enough to hurt his enemy again and force him to move away from Krasher with his katana still in hand.

 _'Damn, it hurts like hell! I must end it now before I lose control.'_ \- Krasher desperately thought as crystals covered the new wound.

Since he was in **Speed Mode** ,from his metal backpack came out his **Rocket Launcher** and fires eight missiles of electromagnetic energy at Mutsu. At that exact moment Mutsu created a tsunami made of rock, concrete and bits of road. Krasher's missiles were not enough to destroy the tsunami entirely and for this reason he was overpowered and covered by it.

"You gave your best and fell with honor. I will not forget it boy. You have my word." - Mutsu said as he put away his katana. _'I have to train myself more. The dummies th_ _at_ _Mikogami_ _has_ _provided are no longer useful.'_ \- he thought not paying attention to the crows which strangely were gathering there. As he was about to leave his instinct warned him that it was not finished yet. That something was not right here. That even with the power that Krasher had showed him it was too easy.

He will soon discover how right was his instinct. (It Has Begun by Starset)

A terrifying left **Stone Arm** with blue claws, "veins" and crystals came out from the rubble and it was soon followed by its owner. The backpack, boots and gloves were gone. The only thing left of his devices were his mask and the visor. Krasher radiated a smoke like aura of dark energy and his eyes were unfocused as if he was hypnotized. It was a clear message that the pain has took its toll on his mind and it was a miracle that he had not lost control of his power at that exact moment. Krasher roared a hellish roar upwards and after that lightning appeared from the sky, as if Heaven itself answered his call. His **Demonic Roar** was enough to attract the attention of the other two Sekirei and stop their fight for a few moments, shocking everyone to they core with primal fear.

 _'What's going on there?'_ \- though Homura.

Akitsu wanted to get away, really far away from that place and hide until the danger had passed away. It was as if S _he_ was here right now.

"What are you?"- Mutsu said looking at the person ... no, the creature in front of him.

Krasher plunged his left arm into the ground to create his **Stone Spikes** toward Mutsu. Since the attack came suddenly without a warning, he succeeded in wounding his legs and one shoulder. Not giving time to his opponent to recover completely Krasher charge head first towards Mutsu and his boulders using **Mad Rush**. He sent Mutsu and himself through the wall that delimits the border of the park. Mutsu did his best to ignore the pain in his body to stab Krasher in his right shoulder. Krasher howled in pain after he pulled out and destroyed the katana that was in his shoulder. His blurred eyes stared at the one who dared to wound him again and then throw Mutsu against a car.

Mutsu stumbling to his feet could see that that **beast** was charging after him again. He created a stone wall in a last attempt to protect himself, but all of his defenses were useless. He might as well not even have had them. Krasher smashed through the wall with his **Stone Impact** striking him in the stomach and bending a little the car.

"Argh!" - Mutsu screamed in pain as Krasher slammed him into the ground cracking it. _'I'm sorry Mikogami. Please stay away from this monster.'_ \- he thought as the creature was preparing the final blow.

Instead something else happened.

Krasher was on his knees holding his head with his right hand as the tattoo on that forearm shone with white light. He was roaring like a wounded beast and then pass out. In that moment his **Stone Arm** starts to crack and turn into dust freeing his human hand.

 _'I don't know who is more dangerous, you or_ _Her_ _?'_ \- Mutsu thought looking at Krasher's sleeping form. _'God please! Make sure_ _She_ _doesn't become his Sekirei.'_ \- he thought looking at sky.

Homura approached them as he just finished his fight. At that moment Krasher began to wake up.

"Ugh! I hate ... these side effects," - Krasher said as he coughed a bit of blood while he was on all fours.

"Hey Flame man. Can you please go and see if Musubi is ok? Something bad will happen if I fight against Yomi under these conditions I'm in now." - he ask Homura. After what he saw, Homura nodded to his request.

"Thank you. I leave the swordsman in your hands." - he said going to take back his stuff. The pain still present in his body as he move. - "Ah, one last thing. Keep my secret and I'll keep yours." - he said as he put on his jacket. Krasher didn't turn to see if Homura agreed. With a problem solved, he could focus on the next one. Helping Akitsu. Then a god sleep as a reward.

"Wath are yo-?" - Homura was about to say seeing Krasher carry the unconscious body of Akitsu up bridal style.

"She is … Mikogami's … property." - said Mutsu between gasps of air cutting off Homura.

"SHE'S NOT AN OBJECT!" _-_ Krasher shouted looking over his shoulder at them. After that he left for his next quest.

They could swear that for a few seconds the visible eye of that being became completely neon blue.

 _'Or maybe not.'_ \- Mutsu thought remembering what he thought of before. Looking at Krasher's back he could easily say now that he was not like _Her_.

 _'Still something bad haunts his mind.'_ \- he thought remembering his hollow eyes wen Krasher turned back to normal.


End file.
